Lark and Sootfur
by Animaneya
Summary: One-shot about what would have happened if Sootfur had met my kitty Lark on the Great Journey. SootfurXOC


Hey. This is just a one-shot that came to me a long time ago and I finally decided to write it. It is about my cat Lark and Sootfur. It takes place during the Great Journey, before they reached the mountains. Lark, Peppermint, Peeta, Gale, and Katniss are real cats. Yes they were named after the Hunger Games.

Lark woke with a start. The sun was streaming through the window of the garage onto her fluffy calico fur. She blinked sleep from her eyes and looked around in confusion. Peppermint and her kits were still sound asleep.

Then she heard it again. It was the sound of a crying kit. Curious she crept outside and into the woods. After her house had disappeared from view she began to pick up the scent of many cats. She quickened her pace until she found them.

She was standing on the side of a gulley in the forest. In the gully was a large group of cats. Her eyes widened at how many cats were down there. As she stared a long legged, skinny, grey tom looked up at her.

"Hey," he mewed loudly. Many cats turned to look at him. He pushed his way through the crowd and climbed up the side of the gully to reach her. Lark was frozen with fear and didn't dare move. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

"I-I'm," she stuttered.

"What are you doing Sootfur?" a commanding voice asked. Sootfur stepped aside to reveal a ginger tom approaching. "Who is this?" he glanced at Lark.

"My name is Lark and I live in a house outside the forest," she mewed. The ginger tom looked thoughtful.

"Do you know these woods well?" he asked. She nodded. He smiled. "Well we could use your help. Do you think you could show us some good places to hunt?"

**********************************Page break***********************************

Lark followed Sootfur back to the gulley. They had a successful hunt and had lots of prey. Together they distributed it to the cats.

"Thanks for your help," Sootfur mewed.

"It was fun," Lark shrugged it off.

"Will you came back tomorrow?" he asked. She nodded.

***********************************Page break**********************************

That night when she returned to the garage she told Peppermint about the cats. To her surprise she asked to return to them with her the next day. Of course Lark agreed.

**************************************Page break*******************************

For the next couple of days Lark and Peppermint helped the cats regain their strength. They learned the cats were from Clans and had leaders, deputies, and medicine cats. The ginger tom was called Firestar and he led Thunderclan.

They didn't see much of him. Peppermint spent most of her time with two other queens. They were called Ferncloud and Tallpoppy. Gale, Peeta, and Katniss loved to play with their kits.

Lark and Sootfur were constantly together. They spent lots of time hunting and exploring the woods together. Sootfur introduced her to his brothers Spiderleg and Rainwhisker and his sister Sorreltail. Lark fit in with them very well.

One night there was a fox attack. Lark and Sootfur escaped into the trees with the kits. When they came back down the warriors said it wouldn't be safe for them to return to their house with their kits. Lark and Peppermint stayed with the clan.

As the days drug on Lark noticed that the cats were beginning to talk of moving on. One night Sootfur confronted her about it.

"We're going to leave soon. We've stayed too long as it is," he mewed. Lark felt tears form in her eyes.

"Please don't leave Sootfur. I don't know what I would do without you. I-I think I love you," she stuttered. Sootfur smiled.

"I love you too. That's why I'm asking you to join Thunderclan with me. Then we'd never have to leave each other," he purred.

"Leave," Lark whispered. "I'll have to think about it."

***********************************Page break**********************************

When the day came for the clans to move on Lark had made her choice. She faced Sootfur as the cats were preparing to go.

"I'll go with you Sootfur," she mewed.

She was given the name Larkwing and left with them.

***********************************Page break**********************************

Life in the clans was simple until one night when they were attacked by badgers. Larkwing fought bravely alongside Sootfur.

At one point she was cornered against the wall. The badger prepared to smash her but Sootfur leapt in the way. The badger crushed him before her eyes. Powered with anger Larkwing killed the badger that had slain him.

*********************************Page break************************************

"Goodbye Sootfur," Larkwing whispered as she washed his fur for the last time.

_Goodbye my beloved Lark_, she seemed to hear him whisper. After his death she left the clans and returned to her house.

There she gave birth to Sootfur's kits.


End file.
